deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zinax
"You know very little about all this... Only when the time comes, you will understand..." - Zinax to Riku. Zinax is a KH oc who is often referred as "The key to the next life" Fanon Wiki Ideas Zinax VS Erza Scarlet (Completed) Merle Shevchenko vs Zinax Starkiller vs Zinax Backstory Zinax was a resident of Daybreak Town before the Keyblade War happened. He was about to die when a keyblade wielder attacked him, when he vanished mysteriously, to never be seen for many generations until recently. (To current time) Sora and his friends went to the Keyblade Graveyard to learn more of its history, when they saw a statue of Zinax at the edge of the location. When Sora approached it, the statue flashed a blinding light. When that Light faded, Sora saw a winged Zinax with two keyblades. Zinax asked what happened, but Sora just offered to help him get used to society. At first, he is nervous, but agrees, knowing he will need it, and follows Sora on his adventures. He was then confronted by Organization 13, referring him as "The Key to the New Life", a phrase which would confuse until near the end of his journey, when it was time for the forces of light and dark to clash, Kingdom Hearts tapped its power into him, creating the X-Blade. He then realized that he was the middle ground of both sides. He currently works to defend the worlds from destruction. Death Battle Info Personal Age: Unknown (Probably thousands) Height: 6'05 Weight: 157 lbs. Personality Zinax is very timid and quite insecure of himself, trying to get used to modern changes. He is very loyal to his friends and will protect them at any cost. However, his true personality is that of one who seeks justice, protecting the weak, as he blocked a heartless hit that would have killed an innocent. His true persona is very courageous, brave, and loyal. Moves, Weapons, Skills 2 keyblades (Frozen-Friendship and Soothing-Justice) Keyblade armor (His armor allows him to look into other's hearts, and see their light and darkness. It also boosts all his stats by 25%) Keyblade Glider (He can summon this using one of his keyblades) X-Blade (An extremely powerful weapon he receives by tapping into the power of Kingdom Hearts. Boosts his Strength and Magic by 50%) Skills Standard combo (4 hits and a finishing hit) Counter (Counters blocked attacks) Block (Blocks attacks, might break from a strong attack) Dodge Roll: (Chance to dodge attacks by rolling, self explanatory) Magic/powers Blizzard Pursuit (Fires a blizzard shot that follows enemies) Eruption (Slams the ground, causing the ground to explode) Tornado Tracer (Summons a wing gust that follows and airs enemies) Thunder Raid (Electrifies his keyblade and throws it) Judgement Triad (He summons 3 keys that follow the enmy. If it hits, it does massive damage) Curaga (Heals him) Judgement-Day (This is his finishing move. He dashes and grabs the enemy, and the screen flashes, knocking them into the air, then, he tosses them and fires his keyblade. This attack can instantly destroy the heart (Soul) of those who don't resist it. X-Blade/X-CHI Skills X-Pulsar: A homing pulse of light that tracks and dizzies enemies. X-Raid: A more powerful version of Strike Raid, where he envelops his keyblade in light and throws it like a boomerang for many hits. X-Strike: A more powerful version of muscle strike that leaves enemies reeling. X-Blitz: A few rapid strikes from his keyblade that are extremely fast, but not very powerful. X-Tracer: A beam of pulsing light is fired from his keyblade, and temporarily tracks down enemies for rapid hits. X-CHI Armor *Alternate form. *Formed by tapping into the power of Kingdom Hearts. *Grants a 200% Strength and Magic boost. *Can be coupled with the X-Blade. *Learns new skills in this move. *Can use the keyblade whip in this form. Feats 1. He fought both Xemnas and Ansem to a standstill when they both attacked him at the same time. 2. Easily beat Riku 3. Survived being impaled by Xehanort. 4. Managed to tap into the power of Kingdom Hearts. 5. Traveled the Kingdom Hearts verse in seconds. (With his keyblade glider. Advantages Very strategic and tactical, always seeing his enemy moves and adapting. Has very powerful magic abilities. Very sturdy. MFTL Flaws Usually timid. Prefers to outsmart enemies than kill them. His physical attacks are somewhat weak. Has a tough time if he cannot find a good strategy for who he is facing. While powerful, the X-CHI Armor quickly wears Zinax out. Mary Sue Score 36 Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Ice Manipulator Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Stars of Order Combatants